This Hair: It Has To Go
by citosol
Summary: Lust. This is the only word to describe what they see in each other eyes. - Tideese. Set at the beginning of 2x10 "Evil...and his brother Ziggy": if you don't know what happens in the first 5 minutes of this ep, you are not going to understand this story.


"Done." Dani murmurs, or, better, _pants_, putting the scissors on the bedspread.

She has discovered a thing: straddling him and cutting his hair while rubbing her clit on his back through the thin fabric of her panties was _really_ exciting.  
And now she wants him to bring relief to her needs. But she doesn't like '_ask_', she usually only '_takes_'.

The small lollypop stick falls down from Tidwell's mouth to the floor, and then he turns himself under her light weight and puts his hands on her thighs, adjusting better her hips on his crotch.  
His eyes take a second to wander through her excited face, studying her reddened cheeks and her slightly parted lips.  
She knows he guesses right her intentions.

Her cunt tingles with anticipation as his hands caress slowly the silky skin of her inner thighs.

Dani stares at his tattooed chest and gives him a sly smile while rubbing again her covered sex against his bare skin, feeling his hardened cock pointing on her lower back.

_He's excited too. Good._

Looking at him she has to admit she finds him really hot with his hair cut.

Their eyes meet.

_You're going to fuck me. I know it. You want it, and I want it_.

But he surprises her.

A crafty smile appears on his lips.  
"This leading attitude-" he starts to say, imitating her previous speech "-I can handle."

_Son-of-a-bitch, you're doing it on purpose_. _You're making me crave for you_. _But I'm not going to ask for it_.

"We'll see…" she whispers, caressing sensually his bare chest, feeling its warmth under her hands.

He sits on the bed and moves slowly his hands from her thighs to her waist, following deliberately the curve of her hips and grabbing the rim of her skimpy white T-shirt. Tidwell gives her a provocative look.  
The natural shifting of their bodies gets his cock to be in between them.  
They both stare at it for a while.  
It's big, fully erect and it looks very smooth. The blood that seethes in its veins makes the tip dark pink and this vision does allure her. Badly.

_Don't grab it.  
Don't lick it_.  
_Simply don't_.  
_And stop looking at it._

Dani bits sensually her lower lip and raise her eyes to his. He's looking hard at her.

Lust_._ This is the only word to describe what they see in each other eyes.

Tidwell shift his hands from her waist to her buttocks, squeezing them possessively.

_The lotus position. God, I love the lotus position. I always have multiple orgasms in the lotus position._

Tidwell's mouth gets near her face dangerously while his eyes focus on her full lips.

_Here we go._

She licks her lips instinctively.

_Kiss me.  
_  
But Tidwell doesn't give her satisfaction.  
"All the men who keep hitting on you-" he whispers "-I can handle."

"Yes you can…" she grants him smiling slyly.

Their lips have brushed each other during the speech and her breath has become lighter and faster.

_Don't kiss him, don't kiss him, and don't show him you long for him._

He suddenly holds Dani tightly and lifts her as if she is a feather, gliding her slowly against him.  
The full-body contact makes her cunt pulsate and become wet.

_Displace my panties and impale me, you bastard!_

But Tidwell frees his legs and kneels in front of her without letting her go. And, on her highest displeasure, without piercing her.

His hands trail a slow path from her back to her breasts, massaging them, feeling their firmness under the thin fabric of her shirt. Her nipples react immediately.

"Oh…" Dani can't help but let escape a soft moan.

_You freakin' bastard…_

The look Tidwell gives her speaks volume. He knows he's teasing her and his amused smile means that he can read her mind too. Bastard.

His thumbs poke her hardened nipples a couple of times before ending the journey to the rim of her T-shirt.

He looks hard at her.  
She's panting.  
"You not wanting to show our love in public-" he helps her getting rid of her shirt and her bra "-I can even handle that-"

The vision of her naked body and of her fiery glance makes him swallow some saliva.  
She smiles.

_Take me now._

Dani is still staring at him when Tidwell grabs her savagely by her wrists and pins her back on the bed, falling on her.

Only one thing. He has only one thing left to tell her:  
"-but these panties-" he grins and raising an eyebrow he slips his fingers between her skin and the elastic band "-they have to go" he growls, stripping her completely.

She's so ready he enters her with only one powerful thrust.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***This is the end of this story, but I assure you they fucked like rabbits***


End file.
